Stuck
by Topaz Fireheart Storm
Summary: All human. Edward Swan is the king of the school, Bella Cullen and her family try to avoid being squashed under him. E/B Rated T for language.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse, I wouldn't be on here. I'd be doing something useful with my time.**

"Bella," Edward whispered. "What? You've almost gotten me killed, you've ruined my life, what more do you want?" I asked harshly.

"I'm sorry." he choked. "Sorry, are you, you bastard? I doubt it. Alice is Hell knows where in that hole your friends led us to, Jasper is half mad, no one knows what happened to Emmett, and Rosalie could be dead, or one of _them _by now! 'Sorry' can't get my family back, 'sorry' can't help at all! I don't care if you're _sorry!_"

I rounded on him. "It should have been _you_! My family didn't do anything to you, or your Hell-born friends! It was _you _who did something to _us_! Not only me, no. Everyone trusted you, even me! You pay back the trust of one of the most untrusting families by trying to kill us?

"You deceiving bastard! Go to Hell and make sure that you take you posse with you!" I finished, hot tears of anger spilling from my eyes.

"Bella," Edward repeated. "I didn't know! I thought they were only going to spook you, I didn't think—" "Hell you didn't know, Swan. Damn right, you didn't think!" I growled, turning away from him again.

* * *

**This is really short, but it's only the prologue. Review and tell me if you like it! And that means you have to review--you can't favorite it or alert it only, if you want it continued, _review. _It takes only a few seconds. If I actually get more than three reviews telling me to continue, I will, otherwise, you can think up your own story to go with it. And believe me, this is an E/B story. You'll see if I continue.**


	2. Chapter 1

"What are you doing, Emmett?" Alice screeched, coming to a halt in the front door.

"Shh! Bella will hear!" I heard Emmett hiss.

"Too late, already heard. What is it?" I asked, pushing past Alice into the small apartment my adoptive family shared.

"Damn. There goes my plans for today. Thanks a lot, Alice!" Emmett growled, stepping aside to show me the half-hung banner on the wall.

"Happy Birthday, Bells!" it read. "Emmett! I've told you, I don't want you to acknowledge my birthday! It's bad enough that Cullen couldn't resist the urge to scream it in my ear every _five _seconds." I said, turning to my brother.

"You're my little sis! I just want to make you feel special!" Emmett defended himself.

"I don't need to feel special, Em. I feel special enough with the ability to trip over air molecules." I muttered angrily. But, despite my mood, I allowed myself to crushed into a bear hug by Emmett.

"Where's Jazz and Rose?" I asked when I could breathe.

"Not again." Alice groaned, looking at her phone. "What?" I asked, walking over to her. "This explains Jasper and Rose. I love them both, but if they do this one more time…," she trailed off, handing me the phone. There was a text from Jasper.

"Umm…Alice, Rose and I got another ticket…um…can you help us out?" it read. "God. You'd think that they collected them. They're lucky Carlisle is friends with Charlie, and can get them off the hook." I muttered, returning Alice's phone. "You know what? I'll pay for it this time, you've used up half your college fund anyway, and we all know that you want to go to that art college badly." I offered, and Alice's eyes filled with tears.

"Thanks Bella." she said, hugging me. "I swear, I'm going to hurt Jasper when he gets home." Emmett grumbled.

"No, you're not. You'll kill him. Alice will deal with him, I'll deal with Rose, you'll stay in your room, and try not to destroy the only living space we have left, please." I said and Emmett looked down. "That was an accident, and why won't you let it go?" he said.

"Because Emmett, we don't have much else to go, unless you want to live in La Push with the Blacks and Jacob's horrid friends. Well, Charlie would offer, but I'd rather La Push than being stuck in the same house as Charlie's son." I added the end as an afterthought.

"Why do you hate the Cullens so much?" Alice asked. "I don't hate the Cullens. I hate one Cullen; Edward. That jerk couldn't do something nice for someone else if his life depended on it." I explained.

"Just don't let Carlisle know, Bells. He'd kill you if he heard that you hated Edward." Emmett warned. "Duh." I rolled my eyes and retreated to my room.

* * *

After a few hours, Rose knocked on my door. "Alice said you wanted to talk to me." she said quietly, stepping inside the room and closing the door.

"Yes. Who was driving this time?" I asked, putting my drawing down. "Me." Rose whispered. "And why do you have to go over the speed limit? You are lucky Esme never finds out. She'd either explode—a rare sight, but with how many tickets you've gotten?—or cry her eyes out for the afternoon and then try to act normal for dinner." I said, stepping closer to her.

"I go over the speed limit because it's boring to go forty-five, and you'd better not tell Esme about the tickets—I know how to get into the safe over there." Rosalie threatened me, looking over to the safe that I kept all of my drawings and supplies in.

"I wouldn't hurt mom like that, you should know that much, at least." I muttered, opening the door and pointing her out. "I'm sorry Bella. Alice told me that you were paying it this time. I'll find a way to pay you back, I swear." Rosalie suddenly apologized. "Whatever." I murmured, and she walked out of the room.

I closed the door again and went back to my drawing. Currently, I was working on the top part of an eclipsed moon, putting more detail into it than I was used to. It was going to be a sort of…angel, I guess, facing the moon. She had pitch black hair, with bloody red wings. Her hands and parts of her arms were visible above her wings, as she was holding them out to the sides, as if embracing the moon.

"Bells?" Jasper's quiet voice asked. "Yeah?" I looked up. "Thanks for paying the ticket. Alice told me why." Jasper sat on the end of my bed.

"It's fine. Besides, what kind of sister would I be if I didn't help my brother and sister?" I smiled, and Jasper chuckled. "What are you working on?" he asked, nodding to my drawing. I picked it up and showed it to him, and he shook his head slightly. "It's good, but most of your drawings are so gothic." he explained.

"I can draw happy pictures. I just don't…not anymore." I looked down again after saying that, and jasper moved to hug me. "I know, Bells. It's okay, I don't think any of us were happy when out birth parents died, especially when they died the same way. But that did have a good outcome…sort of. We all met, and were inseparable, remember? Even the foster system couldn't keep us apart. Thank God that when we were all finally together, Carlisle and Esme adopted us." Jasper comforted me.

"I know." I answered, scooting out of his embrace. "When that happened, I couldn't have hoped for better friends that you guys." "We couldn't have, either. We all shared one thing in common and built off that—although that's still the only thing the rest of us have in common." Jasper joked, starting toward my bedroom door.

"Got that right, Jazz." I laughed as he closed the door.

* * *

**This isn't long, but at least I got it up. I actually got four reviews! I had three withing maybe and half hour-hour of posting! Yay! Thank you:**

**BellaandGinny**

**xoxoBloddRedRosesoxox**

**seize.the.night**

**Roxanne**

**Don't forget to review on your way out! Gah, I sound like Hope.**


	3. Chapter 2

"If any one is coming to school with me, you'd better be out here and ready in…five, four, three, two…one! Goodbye." I opened the door, only to be attacked from behind by Alice. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" she cried, yanking her coat on and following me again.

"Why does it take you that long to get ready, Alice?" I asked, unlocking my ancient truck. "Because I, unlike you, want to look good." she sneered. "Yeah, whatever. I think it's just so you can get all the males in the school drooling over you so that Jasper gets protective." I retorted. "Damn, you caught me." Alice said, mocking disappointment. "Besides, you know that it's not just the rest of the guys in the school that drool over me, it's Jazz too." she added, making me laugh.

"Yes, and it gets so annoying when he won't come back to earth enough to have a human conversation with someone else. Why haven't you two just ditched school before you explode? It's bad enough that I have the room next to yours, and it's not like I'm deaf." I shuddered, and Alice giggled nervously.

"Why did you bring that up?" she asked. "Because I have a right to be able to sit in my room after school without hearing…that." I said, shuddering again. "Okay, okay, enough about that. Do you think that Swan will be at school today?" Alice changed the subject, and I scowled at her.

"When is he _not_?" I asked, turning back to the road as we entered the school parking lot. "A week ago he wasn't here." Alice said. "He was still at school, remember? He came back the next day trying to point out that our intelligence level was below average by trying to explain something that I'm positive doesn't exist." I reminded her. "True. At least you took my advice and didn't argue with him. _Don't argue with an idiot, they'll bring you down to their level and beat you with experience._" she quoted, opening her door and hopping out before I had even stopped the car. As soon as I had parked and picked up my stuff, I got out and added to her sentence.

"_Don't argue with me, I'll bring you down to my level and beat you with a bat._" I said, making the little pixie laugh. I headed to English, dreading another day of school, though I was mostly dreading Biology.

English and the rest of my classes dragged on and on, until it was finally lunch time. I walked into the cafeteria, bought my food and then walked to the table where my siblings and I usually sat.

"Have you seen Edward yet?" Rose asked, just to add to my depression. Although, I knew she was curious, too. "No. Thank God. But I will." I said, groaning a bit at the end.

"Why don't you just ask the teacher to switch your seat?" Jasper asked. "I have, Jazz. And my only other choice is Mike Newton. I would rather be stuck with Edward, chained together, for the rest of my life, than sit with Mike everyday in Biology until graduation." I said, and Jasper chuckled a bit, pointing behind me. "I think he heard you." he said, and I turned to see Mike's tear-filled eyes. "Good." I muttered, turning back to my food.

"You're so kind." Rosalie said sarcastically. "So are you." I replied in the same tone.

**Okay, short, I know. But I had to cut it because I have to go in like, 5 minutes. This isn't the whole chapter, I wrote a little bit more and posted this, the second part will be up by tomorrow or the next day, promise! If not, feel free to come after me with a pitchfork. And to let anyone who is curious know, BellaandGinny is the only reason that I am posting this part of the chapter now. She wanted me to put the third up, and, tough it didn't answer your Q, the next part will.**

**Enough of my ranting, review! I want to know what you think.**


	4. Poll AN

This isn't a chapter, sorry!

Okay. I have a poll going on my profile. It's to decide which story I am going to focus on. If you want me to finish one in particular, go vote. Which ever one gets the most votes, I will continue and finish before I work on the others. When that one is finished, I will put another poll up to decided the next that I work on, and so on.


End file.
